To Protect Her
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: [ZeroX Yuuki] [Lemons in later chapters] Yuuki and Zero have to stay at the academy for three weeks on their own. Zero has become more distant and rude after a vampire hunter mission. Why is he this way? Why is he treating Yuuki rudely?
1. Chapter 1

**To Protect Her**

**Anime/Manga - **_Vampire Knight_

**Pairing - **_Zero x Yuuki_

**Rating - **M

**Warnings - **_Lemons in later chapters, swearing._

* * *

**Summary - **_Yuuki and Zero have to stay at the academy for three weeks on their own. Zero has become more distant and rude after a vampire hunter mission. Why is he this way? Why is he treating Yuuki rudely?_

* * *

**A/N - **_In all honesty, I have lost quite a bit of my hope from this pairing with all the events that have happened in the manga. But, I still care about the pairing. So here we are. I do not like Yuuki as PB vampire so she will not be one in this. I find her... annoying. Well, more annoying._

_Also, this chapter is in Yuuki's point of view, other chapters might be in Zero's. It all depends._

* * *

**x.X Chapter 1 X.x**

"Yuuki. Wake up," a voice said. I heard shuffling and I heard the curtain open, I instantly hissed and covered my head with the pillow.

I heard a masculine sigh, "Wake. Up," the voice was much more stricter this time.

"G-give me... five more minutes..." I mumbled and pressed my head further into my pillow.

A chuckle was heard, a very rare one too, "Just... wake up, Yuuki. You'll be late for school."

And with that, my blankets were pulled off of me and the full power of the sun light woke me up fully. I hissed again and glared up at the man that decided to wake me up so early in the morning. Lavender eyes stared down at me with a smirk on his pale lips. "You suck... Zero," I said honestly and sat up before rubbing my eyes.

"Tch," was his response.

The silver haired vampire glared at me, "The stupid headmaster woke me up. He said that I had to wake you up, now get up."

I whined and stood up, nearly falling over in the process, I glared playfully at him and he sighed before closing his eyes and heading out. "H-hey! Why does the headmaster want us any ways?" I called out before he closed the door behind him.

The lavender eyed hunter stared at me for a moment before shaking his head, "It seems that the headmaster wants you to come a hunting mission with me. I have no clue why though, you'll just get in the way."

I winced at that one, "Ano... Okay. But, why does he want me to go with you?"

Zero merely shrugged, "I can't read that idiot's mind."

I laughed a little at that, "I guess so Zero."

He nodded stiffly before walking out fully. I glanced at my dresser and walked over to it to pick out my clothes.

* * *

"Zero..." I whined.

It was a warm day and we have been walking around town for about three hours without a break. Zero would not let me stop though, typical Zero. He was walking slightly ahead of me but made sure not to leave me on my own. I guess that it was nice of him.

"What are you complaining about now?" the silver haired hunter asked.

I pouted at him even though he could not see me, "But, I'm so tired. And my feet hurt."

He sighed, "I want to get this done as soon as I can. Stop complaining."

Right now, I wanted to whack the hunter against the head. But... he more than likely would have dodged me any ways.

"But Zero..." I whined again.

Zero then stopped and looked around. I stared up at him and stopped beside him and looked around myself.

"Zero?" I questioned and his nose wrinkled.

His lavender orbs flashed crimson for a moment, "There's blood here. Lots of it."

"Oh," I responded and he walked into an alleyway with me following behind him.

A feral growl resonated. Zero pushed me behind him and unholstered his weapon, The Bloody Rose. A vampire jumped down, it had long claws and its eyes were glinting brightly in the shade of the alley. It growled again and looked to Zero.

"What is this you protect... Hunter?" the vampire questioned and then eyed me, drool descended from the fangs of the level E. Zero aimed the gun at the vampire, but the vampire had other ideas. It charged at us with its claws extended.

Zero growled, his own fangs extending slightly. His eyes were not read however, he shot at the vampire twice but missed. The level E jumped onto the wall and then jumped off. Zero shot again, I pulled out Artemis and glared at the vampire.

"Pretty little girl... I can more than one way to pleasure myself," he growled.

Now, Zero was pissed, "Shut up!"

"Oh... do you want this girl for yourself... hunter? But you're a vampire... hm... this makes no sense. Maybe you want to sink your fangs into her while you're pounding into her, hm?" the level E questioned.

This pissed Zero off more, his eyes turned a bright crimson. He then charged at the vampire with his own claws extended, he easily sliced the vampire to pieces before growling and disappearing from sight.

"Z-Zero?" I stuttered and looked around for the silver haired hunter who disappeared.

I then felt warm breath on my neck, I turned my head and saw a red-eyed Zero. His fangs were elongated and he was panting slightly. His eyes were on my neck. He groaned and cupped his head as if he was in pain and I understood. I turned around to face the lusting vampire, he was watching me wearily.

"W-what the heck are you doing?" he questioned and licked his lips.

I undid my shirt a little and pressed myself against him, the vampire hissed in response. He eyed me carefully, I pressed my hands against his chest and looked up to him.

"What's wrong, Zero? I thought you were fine this morning... where did this all come from? I usually notice when you're hungry," I said.

Zero looked down, "He made me angry... that usually sparks blood lust, Yuuki."

"Okay... just take some, okay?" I said and he looked at my neck before pushing me away.

I pushed myself against him once again, "Stop it Zero!"

He growled in a feral manner before burying his head into my neck. He gently licked my neck and I shivered in slight pleasure before closing my eyes. Zero recently would take his time before sinking his fangs into me, I kind of wondered why but I would never ask him because he would more than likely lash out at me angrily. I felt his fangs scrape against my neck leaving very light scratches, he would also do that as well but again, I did not question him about it.

He finally bit into me and I gasped. I pulled on Zero's shirt and moaned lightly. His tongue deliberately licked down my neck to get to the drops of blood he missed. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked down. He wiped his mouth and looked up, I noticed that his fangs were still quite long.

"You can have more, you know?" I questioned.

The silver haired hunter closed his mouth effectively hiding his longer than usual fangs, "I do not need more, Yuuki."

"But you took way less than usual," I said back.

Zero glared at me, "Shut up Yuuki."

I sighed and ran a hand up and down my neck. I felt my warm blood and looked to Zero who was still looking away with a masked expression.

"Can you... clean this up?" I questioned and motioned for my neck.

Zero turned to me with confusion evident in his smoldering orbs, "What?"

"I don't... I don't have anything to clean this up with... and I can't exactly go into town like this, can I?" I said and felt deep down that I wanted him to agree.

He sighed and leaned in once again before burying himself into my neck, I felt his tongue lick around the area to clean up his mess. After a few moments, he pulled back and licked his lips before looking at the twin bite marks angrily.

"There, happy?" he questioned, his eyes hardening slightly.

I looked down and pressed my foot against the dirt, "Sorry..." I said sheepishly.

"It isn't your fault, it's more mine than yours," Zero said after a moment of silence.

He then looked to the dust pile and then back at his hands, "Since when could I...?"

I looked up at him with a little confusion, "What's wrong, Zero?"

He looked to me again, "Don't worry about it. We should head back before your father goes and sends out a search party or something."

Zero then looked to my hand and picked it up. I stared at him with a little shock, "W-what are you doing?"

"Hn... I wondered if you wanted me to clean this as well," Zero said and dropped my hand.

I lifted it again and noticed that some of my blood was stained there as well. I bit my lip before nodding. He cupped my hand and his fangs were longer again, "You're going to bite again?" I questioned.

He shook his head, before lowering down onto my hand. His red tongue lashed out and he licked my fingers before taking them into his mouth entirely. I could feel his fangs. He took the finger out and licked the blood away before pushing away and blushing lightly. I smiled a little at him.

"Thanks, Zero," I said and he sighed before wiping his mouth again.

The silver haired hunter turned then looked around and sniffed, "There's more blood here... I want to see if there are any bodies."

I nodded and followed the vampire hunter, he looked around and would sniff the air to try and find what he was looking for. I guess there was a good thing to being a vampire in a way.

"Stay here, Yuuki," Zero ordered and then looked behind a trash container.

He turned back to me with a crinkled nose, "There's a body there..." he said and closed his eyes.

I looked down and wrapped my arms around myself. Zero crouched and held his head in the palm of his hands, he had a disgusted look on his face.

"That bastard deserved to die," the angry vampire muttered before he pulled his lips back and growled.

I stared at him with a little shock, why was he so angry? I know that the victim died but I have been on so many missions with him and he has never acted this way. It kind of scared me. I watched over the angry vampire that was once again standing, he then pulled out a mobile phone and dialed a number into it.

"Yes, I need-" he was interrupted by the person he was talking to. "Zero Kiryuu," "Iie. I need-" Zero then decided to put it on speaker, he crouched again and motioned for me to come sit by him. I did as I was told and sat down beside him.

"_Zero Kiryuu, you need to have a full-time vampire hunter there to ask for this assistance,_" a female voice said and the vampire's silver eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't fucking care. Hurry up and send someone to town, trace this mo-" he was interrupted once again.

"_You're a vampire, you should not even be in the association,_" After that comment, I knew that Zero Kiryuu was now beyond pissed.

"There is a rape victim here, unless you would like me to leave the body for some innocent bystander to come by... go ahead and keep up with this shit," Zero half growled into the phone.

The victim was raped? I stared at Zero with a little shock and he held me closer to him and muttered a few curses to himself.

"_Hai, hai. I can send Toga Yagari to you, he is in town at the moment,_" the operator said and Zero sighed in relief.

Zero then nodded to himself, "Yeah, send him."

The silver haired vampire then hung up and put his phone into his pocket before sighing. I turned to him and blushed when I realized that Zero had not let go of me, the vampire on the other hand noticed and moved away from me and stood up. He then looked down at me and motioned for me to stand up.

"Yagari-sensei might come here soon, he probably won't come fast because this does not have anything to do with hunting..." Zero sighed and then closed his eyes for a moment.

"Z-Zero?" I whispered and he opened his eyes and looked to me, "Yeah?"

I looked down and twiddled my fingers, "Was the victim... really... r...raped?" I questioned and Zero nodded.

"Hai, rape victims don't usually have-" he stopped when he noticed that I had silently began crying.

He hugged me again, "This won't happen to you, Yuuki."

I nodded and hugged him back, he rested his head on top of my head and mumbled little things under his breath.

"Why... why do vampires... always d...do this kind of stuff?" I questioned.

Zero coughed and I instantly knew what I said, "Gomen, I was not meaning you Zero. You should know that by now."

The silver haired man nodded on top of me, "They do it because they only use their instincts. They only care for themselves."

"But, that isn't you... Zero. You care too much about a lot of things," I said and he chuckled a humorless chuckle, "Yuuki, I do not care about many things. You should know that by now."

"Are you saying that you do not have anything to protect?" I asked and looked up at him to see his lavender eyes.

The lavender eyed man sighed, "I did not say that at all Yuuki. And, you should know by now that I have something to protect."

I nodded and snuggled back into him, he was nice and warm. Even though it was a warm day already, it was nice to be surrounded by his warmness.

* * *

I looked into the mirror and gently poked where the gauze was placed, I closed my eyes and sighed to myself. It would heal soon enough. I then heard a knock on the door. I turned my head and walked to the door and opened it to see a mahogany eyed vampire looking down at me.

"Ohayo, Kaname-sempai," I said and smiled to him.

He smiled back, "I heard that you went on a mission with Kiryuu?"

I noticed the bitterness in the way Kaname had said Zero's name. I nodded my head. He then looked at my neck and frowned before looking at me again.

"You should really stop feeding your blood to that level D. He does not deserve it," Kaname said harshly as his mahogany orbs hardened considerably.

I glared at him, "He is my best-friend Kaname-sempai. I cannot just leave him to fall into the state of level E. I will not abandon him. What is it you wanted?"

Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, "Sorry Yuuki, I did not mean it that way."

I could tell that he was lying when he said that, I frowned at him and he looked away.

"I came here to inform you that the school will be going on holidays this Friday. Everyone is leaving other than you and the other prefect," Kaname said and I looked up to him.

I was a little confused by this, "Why is the headmaster having holidays a week early?" I questioned.

"He wants to repair the dorms over a three week period," Kaname answered.

His mahogany eyes were gentle once again, "I will be seeing you in three weeks then?"

I nodded and he hugged me in a friendly manner before leaving my room. I sighed and closed my eyes. Kaname was confusing sometimes, I then sat down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did the headmaster not mention anything about it earlier? I mean... that would have been a smart idea to have told me earlier. Sometimes I did not understand the headmaster either.

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon. Today was a Wednesday night. I had to go on patrol later. The headmaster allowed us to have the day off to do this mission and I was fine with that since I had homework due to today that I had forgotten all about and thinking about that... I sat up and walked over to my desk. Headmaster bought me a HP laptop a few weeks ago. I sat down and turned the computer on and waited for it to load.

I tapped my nails on the desk and the computer loaded. I quickly opened Word and got out the document I needed before beginning to type what I needed.

* * *

"There!" I said loudly and felt proud of myself. I had finished this assignment, I looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen and shut the lid of the laptop before stretching. I quickly got changed into my uniform and jumped out the window. I looked around and stretched before heading off towards where Zero would more than likely be.

I eventually made it to the horse stalls and like I thought, Zero was lazily lounging on a hay bail beside the white mount, White Lily. The horse looked to me and snorted, Zero sat up and stared at me before nodding his acknowledgement.

"Hey," I said casually and kept my distance away from the angry mount.

The horse was pounding its hooves on the ground and seemed to be growling at me. I was used to this but that did not mean that I liked it.

Zero nodded before standing up and straightening his tie, he walked passed me and looked to me, "What are you thinking about, Yuuki?" the silver haired vampire asked, his lavender eyes seemed to be peeking inside my soul. He could do that and he knew it.

"Ano... did you hear that we have to stay at the academy for three weeks?" I asked and he raised a silver brow.

I looked down, "The headmaster wants us to stay here for three weeks while everyone is on holidays. I thought you would have known this."

Zero shrugged, "Unlike you, I do not listen to gossip."

I glared at him for that one, "For your information, Kaname-sempai told me about it."

"Of course... your pureblood best friend would have told you," Zero snorted.

What was with him? Earlier he was much nicer. Seriously, he changes his personality all of the time and it is really annoying.

"What is with you? What did I do?" I asked and he smirked, "Nothin', I'll go ahead. You can patrol the Moon Dorms so you can spy on your pureblood."

I looked down and watched as he left the stables, he was in a really bad mood. I fed him blood earlier and that usually makes him more tolerable for a few days. Something must be gnawing at his mind if he is like this. I then felt fear shoot through me. Is... is he becoming a level E? I then ran off in the direction of my silver haired friend.

* * *

And... I could not find him. He has gone missing. Again. He knows when to disappear when I need to talk to him. I swear he does it to annoy me sometimes. I was panicky though, I needed to find him and ask if what I thought was true.

I then found a silver haired man walking through the school grounds with his hands shoved into his pockets, I stayed still and watched him. I quickly scurried into the bushes and watched him from my hiding spot. He was staring at the ground and he stopped by the fountain and ran his hand through the flowing water. He was... calm. He did not seem to be in turmoil. Lavender eyes looked around and looked beautiful in the bright moon light. It was a full moon tonight. His eyes were always pretty when they were in the moon light.

The vampire hunter then looked into my direction and I froze. I hope he did not notice me. And then he began walking this way. Retreat! I quickly scrambled further into the bushes, I turned my head and sighed in relief when I noticed he was not there. I continued walking forward and walked into... a chest? I looked up to see lavender eyes staring down at me. Oh crap...

"What are you doing, Yuuki?" he questioned and I looked away.

"Ano... I was... looking for a uh... ball. Yeah, ball," I said with a bright smile.

He rolled his eyes and glared down at me, "Why were you watching me?"

"Um... I was looking for you..." I said honestly, that was true so it's all good.

But... the look on his face did not say the same as what I thought. His lavender eyes hardened quite a bit and his eyebrows were furrowed. His mouth was pulled into a straight line and he was giving me the death glare that I wanted to move away from.

"Why?" he asked.

I sweat dropped, what's with him and questions today? "Because... I was worried."

Zero's angry look was replaced by a look of shock, "Why were you worried about me? You don't need to worried about me."

I looked down, "You're acting all weird and I was... was really worried about you, Zero. I thought that you were turning into a..." I trailed off and looked up to a blank faced Zero.

He frowned again, "You thought I was turning into a level E. You thought I was distancing myself away from you because of that. Yuuki... we can't be friends. I can promise you one thing though, at the moment... I am not turning into a level E."

I stared at him with shock. He... he did not want to be friends?

"Just... leave me alone, Yuuki," Zero said and walked out of the bushes.

I stood there with confusion filling me entirely... he... he didn't... I was about to cry and I knew that. I looked down and rubbed my eyes. I can't... I couldn't...

And with that, I ran off to my dorm room to sob into my pillow.

* * *

**A/N **_That... was a really long chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this Zeki fic. Also, I will not be able to update for a few weeks but I will do my best to write down chapter ideas on a piece of paper so I can then type it up and put it on here._

**Disclaimer** _I do not own Vampire Knight and/or its characters. I also do not own HP laptops or computers... or anything from them when I think about it *scratches chin* Oh well._


	2. Chapter 2

**To Protect Her**

**Anime/Manga - **_Vampire Knight_

**Pairing - **_Zero x Yuuki_

**Rating - **M

**Warnings - **_Lemons in later chapters, swearing._

**Summary - **_Yuuki and Zero have to stay at the academy for three weeks on their own. Zero has become more distant and rude after a vampire hunter mission. Why is he this way? Why is he treating Yuuki rudely?_

* * *

**A/N - **_Okay, so I'm going through writer's block with this story as well as my main one. I'm sorry for everyone who has waited ages for my chapter. Also, I find it easier to write in Yuuki's point of view so the chapters will be in hers more than Zero's. _

* * *

**x.X Point of View - Yuuki X.x**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Zero was still being extremely distant. It was finally the school holidays and I was happy for that. I headed downstairs. I was currently in the Moon Dormitories as the workers were doing work in the Sun Dorms. I guess that is alright though. My stomach growled and I sighed. I was really hungry now. But... Zero was not here to cook any breakfast. Then again, he would not want to either. I have tried to talk to Zero over the last two days and he got angry at me quite a bit.

I entered the kitchen and took in the scene. It was a huge kitchen. There were roses decorating the table and the kitchen's color was a creamy white. It was also really clean. I then noticed that Zero was looking over a book at the table. "Good morning, Zero..." I sighed and sat down across from him. Zero didn't even bother to answer back. I frowned. He was so mean sometimes and this was one of those times. "Zero, I said good morning. You could at least say something back."

"Hmph... hey," he muttered under his breath and I could tell that he was getting really annoyed. The silver-haired vampire lifted his pencil up and bit down on it. Why did he even have a pencil? He couldn't be possibly doing homework, could he?

I decided to ask him, "Whatcha doing?"

Zero sighed back, "The headmaster wanted me to look over this book. It has something to do with famous hunters. He's in here too."

"Oh," I responded and smiled. I then stood up. "Do you want something to eat?"

The vampire's face scrunched up and I pouted. "C'mon, Zero. You could at least answer me," I said and grinned massively.

"I'll make something. I don't feel like being food poisoned today," Zero snickered.

I frowned, "You're a meanie, you know?"

Zero didn't even bother to answer me. He closed the book and stood up. He then headed over to the fridge and pulled out some random ingredients. I snaked my hand out to grab the book he was reading and I pulled it to me. Like he said earlier, it was about past vampire hunters. I opened it and sure enough, there was a man called Kain Cross in the contents. I went to his page and read over it. I was a little shocked to be honest. He was nicknamed as the 'Fang Less Vampire'. It also said that he had more vampire blood in him than other well-known hunters. "Hey, Zero? How were the hunters made?" I asked and then instantly regretted it. Zero coughed and stopped cutting up an onion.

"Go ask the headmaster. I don't have to tell you anything about it," he said rudely and I was silently fuming. I just wanted to know a little more about the hunters. To be honest, I don't exactly know much about them and I guessed that was because I didn't ask the headmaster or Zero about it. I had only learned that the headmaster was a hunter when Zero went to the Association for some reason. I don't know why he had to go there either.

The silver-haired vampire stopped cutting again and then headed to the door. "Oi! Where are you going!?" I yelled out and he stopped for a moment.

"Hmph... I just need some blood tablets," Zero said and I stopped my gazing of the book.

I looked up to the vampire, "You're hungry? You could have asked, Zero."

He merely smirked in response, "Iie. I don't want to drink from you of all people, Yuuki."

I froze and then looked down, "Yeah... I guess you have your point there. You don't really want to be friends with me..."

"Glad that you figured that out," Zero said as he walked off.

I groaned and placed my head against the table. Zero was looking sick. I noticed it earlier but decided not to say anything about it. The vampire would more than likely become angry at me and leave the dormitories to go into town. I was beginning to get used to his cold treatment but I didn't like it. We used to really close, well... he was like this before he told me he was a vampire and I understand why he was like this. But, I have no clue about why he is being like this now. I think he just hates me. I guess that it is the only reason why he is like that.

After a few moments, I looked up and saw the silver haired teenager walked back into the kitchen. He was no longer in his pajamas and was wearing his navy blue coat with a black shirt underneath. He also wore a black pair of jeans. He then went back to his cooking. "Do you want anything in particular?" Zero asked. I shrugged. Lavender eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't say anything about it.

"Actually..." I sat up and he didn't bother to turn around again. "I feel like noodles," I said and Zero snorted before grunting. I sighed and looked around the kitchen. It really was nice. I kind of wish that I could stay here but I know that I have to be a vampire to stay here, and honestly... I don't want to ever become a vampire. I have seen how Zero suffers, especially after his encounter with Shizuka Hio, the woman who turned him into a vampire.

The silver haired vampire coughed and moved away from the cutting board. His body was now resting on the fridge. His breathing had become heavy and he was wheezing as if he had asthma. "Zero?" I murmured and got out of my seat to see why Zero seemed to be choking. I quickly made my way to him. One of his hands was rested against his neck, his tattoo was also glowing a bright red. "Zero... I thought you went and got some blood tablets..." I whispered and gently rested my hand on his paler than usual cheek.

"Move, Yuuki..." he gasped and pushed me away harshly. I nearly fell over during that and I glared lightly at him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his fangs were poking his lower lip. He bit down on his lip. Crimson liquid fell down from his pale lips. I stepped forwards again. I would get him to feed. Even though he didn't want to... "Zero," I looked up with determination and he opened one eye. His eyes were glowing a dark ruby. Those eyes actually matched him, but... I still preferred his gemstone like eyes. "Feed. Please... I can't watch you suffer..." I whispered. He frowned and looked away. I bit my lip and groaned. He would make this harder than it has to be... I know he will. "Zero, drink. I am offering," I said and tried to get him to at least bite down on my wrist. He refused and slapped my hand away.

"Piss off, Yuuki!" he shouted and opened his eyes. His mouth was slightly agape as he was taking heavy breaths. I looked down and then pushed myself against him out of nowhere. I heard a growl rumble in the vampire's chest. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. His hand was still pressed against his neck, but his other arm was now wrapped around me. Before I could do anything, he had turned us around so that I was pushed against the fridge. I looked at him with shock. "Gah...! Hah... ha... a... are you... sure...?" Zero asked and I smiled lightly. The normal Zero was back... for now.

I nodded my head. He took his hand away from my body and I felt an unhappy feeling at that. He also moved his hand from my neck and pressed both of my hands against the cool metal of the fridge. He leaned down and I shivered in anticipation as I felt his warm breath against my bare skin. Since I was only wearing a singlet, he did not have to move the collar of my shirt. "... Hn... why do you allow me to... even after how I have treated you...? I am so weak..." Zero sighed against me. I felt the familiar feeling of his wet and warm tongue being dragged against the surface of my neck. Then the feeling of his fangs being dragged across lightly to create tiny scratches. I still had to ask him about that. The vampire then bit down rather harshly and I gasped at the pain of his bite. Usually, he didn't bite this hard.

The silver-haired man's hair tickled my cheeks and I closed my eyes. I had to relax myself. That might help. I heard Zero gulp down a rather large amount of blood. Then I heard his erratic breathing. I decided to listen to that. That might calm me a little. Zero stopped holding my wrists and then wrapped his arms around me. I blushed at the contact and I swear I heard Zero chuckle against me. I decided not to say anything about that. "Hey... Zero? Do you remember when I asked you what my blood tasted like?" I asked after a moment of silence. Well, other than the fact of his breathing. He stopped his large gulps and pulled away. His eyes were still that bright blood-red.

"Hai... I'm still not going to tell you," the silver haired vampire breathed and licked his lips. I watched his flawless lips for a moment longer and then looked into his bright crimson eyes. His fangs were still long. Blood dripped off one of them. I watched him. Those crimson eyes were also watching me. We stayed silent for a while longer. The vampire then decided to look away. He wiped his mouth and then looked back at me with his moonstone eyes. The vampire opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but then closed it.

I tilted my head and blushed. I only just realized that the both of us were in a rather intimate position. His arms were wrapped around me and his head was only inches away from my own. "U-um... Zero?" I whispered and he blinked and ducked his head. The silver-haired hunter's hair's ends were died red with my blood. I moved my hands so that I could place them on each side of his face. His eyes widened in shock. I smiled at him. "Are we... friends again?" I asked.

The stone mask then returned out of nowhere and he let go of me. The vampire didn't push me away however. "Friends... Do you even know what you're asking, Yuuki?" the silver-haired man asked. I smiled at him again, "I hate it when we're not friends, Zero. I don't like that you aren't talking to me and using me to rid yourself of your problems which are inside of your head," I said and Zero's eyes didn't widen a fraction. He was acting cold and distant again.

"My problems... Yuuki... do you even know? You don't know what I go through everyday... I want to fucking die. But, I know that you wouldn't let me," Zero said and then closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't imagine the look on your face if you see me dead, Yuuki. It's stupid but I don't know how to explain it..." the vampire muttered. I watched him with a little shock. What was he...? "Tch... I'm going back to my room. Don't bother me," and with that, Zero let go of me and left.

I was in shock. What was he talking about? I wanted to know why he was being like this and I also wanted to know what he was talking about. I wonder if he'll talk to me... maybe he might. I hope that he will. I don't like being enemies. I am sure that he knows that. I'm nearly positive. I also think that he does not like acting like this either.

* * *

**A/N **So, so sorry if this was crap. Don't flame me or anything and this also took forever to make because I am going through serious writer's block. Uh, if you have any ideas, PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Protect Her**

**Anime/Manga - **_Vampire Knight_

**Pairing - **_Zero x Yuuki_

**Rating - **M

**Warnings - **_Lemons in later chapters, swearing. **  
**_

**Summary - **_Yuuki and Zero have to stay at the academy for three weeks on their own. Zero has become more distant and rude after a vampire hunter mission. Why is he this way? Why is he treating Yuuki rudely?_

* * *

**A/N - **Okay, at the bottom, I will give my thanks to reviewers that have reviewed on this story so far.

* * *

**x.X Chapter 3 X.x**

**oO Yuuki's Point of View Oo**

* * *

It was a rather nice afternoon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun was positioned in a beautiful spot which made the trees seem illuminated. I was near the horse stables because I had to clean it out. Zero was meant to come and help me out, but... after him biting me yesterday... I highly doubt it. I looked around and decided to put the horses into the pasture with the cattle for a little while. About a month ago, the headmaster decided to buy some cattle to give us fresh milk. I also had to go and check on the cattle while I was there too.

But, I had one major problem. White Lily. How in the heck will I get her out without Zero being here to help me out? That will take quite a while... and I'll probably be kicked in the butt by the dang animal. Maybe I could use Inazuma to get White Lily out. Yeah, that might help. I walked inside of the stables and caught the attention of multiple horses. The school owned about twenty horses; two were owned by Zero and I. White Lily was Zero's while Inazuma was mine. Inazuma was really loyal and didn't mind that I often stuffed up quite a bit. I used to go to her when I was younger to talk about my troubles and the fact that I did not have my memories before the age of five.

Inazuma was waiting for me, her dark bay fur shined. She was well looked after. Like White Lily, the both of them were quite fast. However, Inazuma actually allowed other people to ride her unlike White Lily. "Who's there?" I heard a voice call out and I stopped making my way to my mare. I heard the shuffle of hay and I looked around. Zero then stood up from White Lily's stall and I sighed. He looked to me and frowned. "What do you want, Yuuki?" he asked in an icy tone. Great. He's being mean again.

"I didn't need anything, I just came here to clean out the stables and move the horses to the pasture. Then I have to check on the cattle. Can you help me out a little?" I questioned and Zero nodded his silver head. I watched as his rare silver hair moved along with his movements. I blushed when I realized that I was staring. His even more exotic lavender eyes were now on me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He nodded his head silently and looked to White Lily's stall before proceeding towards the angry mare's stall.

I looked down and continued blushing. I'm glad that he didn't notice. I think. He might have noticed, but decided not to say anything. Who knows? He wouldn't tell me. "Hey, Zero? Can we go out later today?" I asked and blushed for the twentieth time today when I realized what that sounded like. I heard my silver-haired friend cough from where he was working.

"N-nani?" he, uncharacteristically, stuttered. I looked away in shame, and decided not to ask again. It would seriously affect my thinking. "Yuuki?" Zero asked again and poked his head out of the stall. I was playing with my fingers, and I decided that retreating to Inuzuma's stall would be the best thing to do right now. But, I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me from dashing to my mare's stable. I turned my head and was met by smoldering lavender eyes.

"Z-Zero? W-what are y-you doing?" I asked in a stutter. He raised a silver eye-brow and let me go. "Zero?" I asked again, and he looked away. What was he...?

The silver-haired friend of mine clenched his fists at his sides, "What the fuck are you doing, Yuuki?"

I looked down. I didn't know how to answer his question. "..."

"Answer me, Yuuki," and he roughly grabbed my chin to make me look into his beautiful eyes.

I blushed. He smirked. "Z-Zero? What's with you? Why are you always changing how you treat me?" I decided to ask. I wanted to know. But, I knew that he more than likely wouldn't give me a straight answer.

The vampire leaned in and breathed against my neck. Was he going to bite again so soon? He only bit me yesterday and he took quite a bit. "Are you scared?" Zero asked and dragged his tongue along my neck. I felt goose-bumps rise. "Push me away," he ordered. His voice was starting to go husky and I soon felt myself pushed against the stall's wall. I gasped at the instant contact of a wall. "Well? Are you going to?" he asked.

"G-go ahead... Zero," I said. The silver-haired teenager pulled back, but didn't let me move. He was so close... his forehead was pressed against mine. His beautiful lavender eyes were on my own. I bet that he could read every emotion that went through my eyes. But, I would never be able to see what he thought. "Zero...? You're hungry already?" I asked.

"It's disgusting... Do you enjoy me feeding on you, or something? You act as if you do," my friend asked. I blushed and looked down in shame. He lifted my chin again and kept his fingers there. He wanted me to stare into his eyes. "Well?"

"I... I... Zero..." I whispered. What could I possibly say to him? If I told him I enjoyed it, he would be instantly disgusted with me. I enjoyed his bite... I don't know why. My heart was beating hard against my chest. I thought I was going to have a heart attack soon if this kept up. "I... I do..." I looked away. I couldn't look at him. He moved his fingers in... shock? Perhaps. I was so... weird. Why do I like it when his fangs are inserted into me? I don't understand!

"How can you enjoy that, Yuuki? It's disgusting. I'm taking your life-force for myself," the man said. He moved away so that I could have more space. "Aren't you... ashamed of yourself?" Zero asked after a moment of silence. I stared at him as if he was crazy.

I wrapped my arms around myself and stared at him, "You know... I enjoy it... because I... 'cause I..." I couldn't finish. Zero moved closer again and pushed his body against mine. I felt my back pressed hard against the wall. His lavender eyes were looking right into my soul. He wanted to know my secrets. "... Zero... I can't... I'm sorry, I can't tell you..." I whispered. I then rested my head against his chest. I could hear his heart-beat.

"Tch... you're confusing, Yuuki," Zero muttered under his breath. "What am I to you?" he asked. I'm sure that he has asked this question to me before. A few months ago, just after Shizuka attacked the school. I looked up at him and smiled. His expression was a blank mask, but his eyes... they were revealing more. But, I couldn't read what emotion was swimming in his lavender depths.

What am I to Zero? I'm sure I've thought that too. But, seriously. What does he think of me? I decided I would answer his question however. "I feel as though you're more than my friend... but, you don't want to be my friend."

I felt Zero stiffen. He dropped his head a little so that his bangs covered his eyes. "Nani? Are you insane...?" he asked slowly. I shook my head. I don't know what the emotion is, but... I've always felt like this when I was around Zero. Sometimes my heart would flutter in my chest. I didn't say anything, of course. I'm quite shocked that he didn't hear it however.

"Maybe I am, Zero. Maybe I am," I murmured. Zero then gripped my wrists and pinned them against the wall. He was looking into my eyes again with a somewhat stormy look. Was he angry by my answer?

I heard a growl rumble from Zero's direction. "Tch... you really are an idiot, Yuuki. I'm a _fucking_ vampire and you want to stay close to me? You even think of me as being _more_ than your friend. Last time I checked, we _weren't_ friends. We just have the same job and we go to the same academy. That's all there is to it. Sure, we were raised together for quite a while... but, that means absolutely _nothing_," the vampire growled. "Fucking hell, Yuuki. You offer me your blood and you haven't even figure it out yourself. I'm _using_ you. You're the only human here that I can drink from because of your so called _bonds_ to me."

I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces. Zero was breathing hard and then he let me go. He hurried out of the stables and I watched him leave. "Why did he...? Does he enjoy hurting me or something?" I whispered to myself and wrapped my arms around myself once again. After I told Zero some of my feelings... he decided to do that. He really does hate me doesn't he? He even says that he was using me. Was he? I guess that there is a chance that is true... but... Zero is too kind. I know that he wouldn't have said those type of things without a reason. But, what if he really meant it? Should I try to continue to be friends with someone like him? Is it worth it?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXx Two Days Later xXxX**

I haven't talked to Zero ever since he had told me that he was using me two days ago. I don't want to talk to him. Sure... I wanted to stay friends with him, or at least try to become friends with him once again. But, after what he said... I couldn't go and see him. Heck, I couldn't even go and write a note to him or something. I have seen Zero, but I haven't actually talked to him. I would be preparing myself dinner or lunch and he would walk in. When he noticed that I was there, he would just leave. He was still wearing that stupid mask of his.

Yesterday, I eventually got myself to clean out the stalls. When I went to the pasture, the cows had been given fresh water and feed. I'm sure that it was Zero that did that. I least I didn't have to bother with as many jobs. Also, the workers said that we could move back to our own rooms mid-next week. At least Zero and I would be in separate dorms so that I didn't have to see him at all. But, in all honesty... I was starting to get worried. Zero was more than likely starting to feel hungry. Even though he said those things to me, I _wouldn't_ let him fall into the Level E status. I couldn't allow him to be hunted by other vampire hunters, and I definitely couldn't kill him by my own hand. I wouldn't be able to. He meant too much to me.

I then heard footsteps. I turned my head and saw Zero walk into the living room. That's where I was at the moment. I was sitting in front of the television. I was watching some movie that didn't really interest me. The vampire looked to me and sighed. However, he did what I didn't expect. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs. Why was he...? I thought he was avoiding me as if I was the plague. My friend/acquaintance held his hand out. What did he want? "Nani?" I asked. It wasn't a rude question. He eyed me for a moment.

"Remote," he muttered. I sighed and handed him the remote. He changed the channel to the news and watched it for a bit. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He'd glance to me every now and again. "Tch... idiots. Can't they figure out that it's vampires that are terrorizing the damn town. Bakas," Zero muttered. I giggled a little. He looked to me as if I was crazy. "What the hell, Yuuki? What's so funny?" he asked.

I continued my giggling fit. "Y... You... talking... to... your... self... hehe...!" I giggled. I couldn't believe that I just heard Zero talk to himself. Zero muttered a string of curses under his breath. I laughed again. I felt tears pour out from my eyes and I was close to the point of peeing myself. I took a deep breath and burst into laughter once again.

"Jeeze, Yuuki. You're so damn childish..." Zero muttered and closed his eyes. He then let out a grunt that told me to stop laughing. He wasn't in the greatest of moods. I think he's even more grumpier than usual. I continued staring at Zero without him even noticing until he opened his eyes and I looked back onto the television. Phew... I don't think he caught me. "Why do you keep on staring at me whenever I'm near you?" the silver-haired man asked. I froze. He noticed...

"Uh... you're... very... uh... I dunno?" I murmured. I was so not going to answer that. The last time I said something personal to him, he was a meanie about it. I looked to Zero and noticed his pale skin. He was pale again... Well, he was always paler, but now he just looked like he had the flu. What has he been doing. Zero was now staring at me with another emotion swirling through his lavender depths. And again, I had no clue as to what the emotion is.

Zero smirked to himself. "Hmph..." he grunted. He then muttered something else under his breath. I tilted my head. I had no clue what he said there.

"Nani?" I asked.

He smirked again, "I'm not repeating myself, Yuuki. If you didn't hear me, that's your problem. Not mine."

I blinked, "What are you talking about, Zero?"

The silver-haired teenager ran a hand through his silver hair, "I still don't have to tell you of all people, Yuuki..." he sighed.

"Ano... Zero? About our fight two days ago... can we just forget it? Forget what I said, okay?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment and nodded his head. "Hai, hai..." he muttered.

"So... friends again? I don't want to fight with you, Zero. I want us to be friends... even though what you said really hurt me..." I whispered the last part.

Zero watched me with a serious expression, "Gomen..." he muttered under his breath and I smiled at him. He must be sorry for what he said because he never, ever says sorry to anyone. I have never gotten an apology from him. Well, other than when he feeds on me...

"Don't worry about it, Zero. I know that you can be... very defensive when you want to be," I said and he nodded his head.

We had a peaceful day of lounging around the living room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Zero..." I whispered and wrapped my arms around him. I moaned as he gently caressed every part of my body. I closed my eyes. He knew where to put his hands... His tongue gently licked over my neck before he inserted his fangs into me. I felt him gently drink from me. We were both fully naked. When he was finished, he took his fangs out. He kissed my neck in the place where he had bitten. "Are you sure?" he asked in a husky tone. I looked to him and smiled before wrapping my arms around him. _

_I kissed his neck where his tattoo was kept. I traced the lines with my tongue and breathed in his familiar scent that was sure to have coated me by now. "Hai... I'm ready, Zero..." I moaned as he nipped at my neck again. He smirked against me as I felt him position himself._

**.**

**.**

**.**

What was that? I felt... a wet feeling. Did I really have that kind of dream about Zero? I finally opened my eyes. I looked up to the white ceiling. I have... never had dream like that about Zero before? I blushed to myself. How can I look at him the same way after I had a dream about... that?

* * *

**A/N **Ohh... Yuuki had a dream about Zero. How will she act when she sees him? I wonder... hehe. I hope the pace is fine with everyone, and I hope that the characters aren't being _too_ OOC.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Protect Her**

**Anime/Manga - **_Vampire Knight_

**Pairing - **_Zero x Yuuki_

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own Vampire Knight and/or its characters. They belong to Hino Matsuri. _

**Rating - **M

**Warnings - **_Lemons in later chapters, swearing. **  
**_

**Summary - **_Yuuki and Zero have to stay at the academy for three weeks on their own. Zero has become more distant and rude after a vampire hunter mission. Why is he this way? Why is he treating Yuuki rudely?_

* * *

**A/N - **Sorry! I forgot about adding my thanks at the bottom on the last chapter. I shall do it before we start the chapter though. By the way, I am extremely sorry that I took quite a while to write this chapter. Ehehe... Uh yeah. Also, the next bit might be very similar to the actual Vampire Knight series, so I totally don't own that bit. It won't be exactly the same, and you'll see why.

* * *

**THANKS TO; **_isfantastyandlovereal, Maybird545, BringMeBelugas, MzAwesomeness911, Shizza24, XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX, cartoon girl 4 eva _ !

* * *

**XxXxChapter 04xXxX**

**OoOoZero's Point of ViewOoOo**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I sat up and groggily gazed to the burgundy drawers. I was tired... but, I knew that I would not be able to go back to sleep. I felt the familiar pain that rested in my throat. It wasn't to point of making me go to Yuuki and devour her blood once again, but it was starting to anger me. I really hated that I had to do this to her. She didn't deserve it.

I groaned and rested my hand against my head. The throbbing in my throat was still there, it was beginning to become a problem. I heard a knock on the door, and decided to ignore it. Well, I tried to. However, whoever it was just kept knocking. I groaned and stood up. I stretched before heading my way towards the door and opened it. Yuuki was standing there with a blush when she noticed me. "Huh?" I grunted and watched her. Why in the hell was she blushing?

"Uh... sorry... Did I wake you up?" Yuuki asked quietly. I tilted my head. Did she really expect me to answer her? She sighed, and looked away. "Ano... We're running out of food. You know I don't like going to town by myself so will you come too?" she asked quietly. I nodded my head. "Okay... we'll leave once you've had something to eat, okay?" she murmured. Again, I nodded my head.

As she left, I stood up and got changed when Yuuki left. I ran my fingers through my silver hair when I finished. I slipped on a pair of black boots before heading out, with my hands shoved deep inside my jeans' pockets. I heard a clang from the kitchen, and I hurried my pace along to my destination.

When I arrived, Yuuki had broken a glass and all of the shards littered the ground. "Darn..." she sighed as she went to pick up the pieces, she cut her finger in the process. She flinched and dragged her now bleeding finger back up. The brunette then noticed that I was there. "Oh... uh... Sorry, Zero," the teenager murmured as she stood up. I did not really hear her however, my eyes were focused on her now bleeding finger. The crimson liquid shone in the morning light. I looked down.

"It's... alright," I muttered, and turned my head to leave. I heard shuffling from beside me, and then felt something pulling on my shirt. I stopped, and looked to Yuuki. She held up her non-injured hand and stared at me. "What are you...?" I murmured.

She held her finger up, "Um... you're hungry, right? Lick it," she ordered softly. I blinked. What in the hell...? She noticed my look of both disgust, and hesitation. "It's okay, I can see that you're hungry. I know you won't hurt me, Zero," she whispered. I turned around fully, her hand dropped at the same time. I grasped her wrist in my hand, and stared at the cut. It was not that deep, but it was enough to make her bleed. I caught the scent of her rich blood, and growled to myself slightly. It was so annoying that I was easily controlled by blood like this. It pissed me off, big time.

I brought her finger to my lips. I knew that my eyes would be that haunting crimson by now. I felt my fangs poke my lower lip. I opened my mouth, and placed her finger inside of it. I felt her body tense up, and then relax. I dragged my tongue against her finger, and I my fangs dragged against it as well. The brunette took a deep intake of air. I took her finger out, and pulled away. I didn't want to take any today, but I knew that I would be much too weak to do so.

"Zero! I am asking you to do this. You need it, just... take it, okay?" she asked. I locked my eyes back onto hers. She stared at me, and smiled softly. How can she... how can she smile at me like that? I watched her for a moment longer. I had one hand on her wrist, and I moved the other one up to stroke her cheek. Her eyes widened, she also blushed. I smirked inwardly. I dropped her wrist, and wrapped one arm around her waist. I then dropped the hand that was holding her cheek. I placed my head near her neck. I allowed my tongue to dart out to taste her skin. She moaned lightly against me, I froze for a moment. Yuuki placed her fingers on my head, and began playing with my hair. I finally bit down, and nearly choked when I felt Yuuki's feelings run through her. It shocked me. She was... she thought about me in a much different way than I thought.

When I finally finished drinking from her, I pulled away and cupped the sides of her face. "H-huh?" she stuttered. Please don't tell me I read her feelings wrong. "What's wrong, Zero? Y-you can have more, you know?" she murmured. I felt her cheeks heat up from my touch, and I leaned in. Then a knock on the door interrupted me. I pushed away and looked to the damn door that just ruined my whole moment. I glared at it with a look of death. "W-what was t-that all about, Z-Zero?" Yuuki asked softly. My attention was on her once again. Should I lie?

"I'll go and check the door, alright? Stay there," I ordered in a similar tone that she used. I walked to the door and was met by the idiotic headmaster. He had a huge grin on his face, and _barged _right into _my _room. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming curses at the annoying man. "What do you want?" my soft tone was gone, it was now _much _harsher. I glared at the man.

He grinned at me, "Hi, Zero. Yuuki's here too huh..." he looked in to see Yuuki standing there with her eyes wide open. "Well, I wanted to come and check on you two. You're alright, ne?" the annoying headmaster asked. I nodded my head, and ground my teeth together. He then looked to my mouth, I blinked. _Shit. _ I quickly wiped my mouth, and like I thought... there was blood. He _really _does choose the _best _times to barge in, doesn't he?

The ex-vampire hunter looked to Yuuki, and scanned his eyes over my bite-marks. He walked to Yuuki, and pulled out a handkerchief He then handed it to her wordlessly. The man then looked to me, "You really need to learn to clean yourself up more..." the chair-man sighed. I stared at him with a stony expression, I then glared at him with a hate-filled look.

"Get out," I snapped and glared at him again. He shook his head, and placed his hand on my arm which I easily brushed away.

The headmaster sighed. "I need to talk to you, Zero. It will only take a little while."

"Hmph..." I grunted and followed him out.

The headmaster led me to one of the many empty rooms within the dorms. "I am guessing that you want to know why I wanted to talk to you?" the brownish haired man asked. I didn't even bother to nod my head or show him that I was listening. I glared at stupid man. "Hm... you seem annoyed?" he asked. Again, I didn't bother to answer. He sighed, "All right. I know that you'll get annoyed. Ah, well. I heard about the mission that you had a week or so ago, I'm sorry that I didn't come to speak to you beforehand. But, I had others things to do. That vampire that you killed, he's with a pureblood vampire. They're plotting to destroy both the Senate and the Hunter's Association. Kaname has brought it to my attention to inform you," the chairman said. He then frowned, "I knew that you were... drinking from Yuuki, but I didn't think that you were doing it as often as I thought. You're feeding off of her nearly every two days."

I glared at him once again. "Shut up."

"The main issue here is those vampires. Will you help with the investigation?" the man asked.

I nodded my head. At least this gave me another chance to kick some pureblood's ass. "Yeah."

"Okay then. Oh yes, I was planning to take us all out for dinner this evening, I will stay here for the night and then I'll go back to do some more research with Yagari," the chair-man sighed. Again, I nodded my head. So... he was working for the hunters once again. I didn't know anything about that. "Alright, I'll see you and Yuuki later," as the chair-man was about to leave the room, he turned his head, "Oh yes, Zero. It would be wise not to do anything stupid while everyone is away," he sighed. I blinked. He couldn't possibly mean... "Ja ne!" the headmaster yelled and waved at me before leaving without another word.

I sighed and made my way back to my room to see Yuuki sitting down on a chair. "Hey..." she murmured nervously. I stared at her for a moment. I nodded my head to show that I heard her. "What were you... doing earlier?" she asked timidly. I looked at her and sighed. Again, should I tell her the truth? I did sense her feelings when I tasted her blood, but I could be wrong. There is _always _that possibility. I sighed. There was no point in hell to try and risk that. It could damage our more than strained relationship. "Zero?"

I smirked at her, "Don't worry. It was nothing," I lied smoothly. But, I could tell that she saw right through it.

"Don't lie to me, Zero. There's something on your mind. You can talk to me, you know you can trust me right?" she asked. I nodded. I knew that I could trust her... but, this was one thing that I _had _to keep secret. But... she was making it _so _hard to keep to myself. I shook my head. Perhaps going back to ignoring her would be more helpful? Yeah... maybe. But, I hate it when I am the one who causes her to cry. I growled to myself, but I made sure that she didn't hear it. Her human ears would never be able to pick that up. 'Hey, Zero? Please, tell me," she was near begging. Should I give up, and fall in?

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Vampire Knight. The last chapter. In all honesty, I did not enjoy it. I don't know why I even _bothered _to put up with this series as long as I did. I wish I never found that damn manga, then again, it was how I found my love, Naruto. So yeah. I'll still write this, but it's not in a loving way. Vampire Knight could had done so much better if Yuuki had never become a vampire. That would have made this series much better.

Gah... don't get angry at me for being so annoyed at this stupid story. Heck, I'm not even too sure as to why I continue writing this. What's the whole point? This is why I *now* rather shoenen mangas. They don't do stuff as stupid as what they did in Vampire Knight. So yeah.

Sorry for the rant, but ya know. Uh... review I guess? But, don't do any flames or anything. I'm already not too sure as to why I am still writing this. I _used _to be a die-hard ZeKi fan. But now... I have realized that it has wasted my time. Tch...


	5. Chapter 5

**To Protect Her**

**Anime/Manga - **_Vampire Knight_

**Pairing - **_Zero x Yuuki_

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own Vampire Knight and/or its characters. They belong to Hino Matsuri. _

**Rating - **M

**Warnings - **_Lemons in later chapters, swearing. **  
**_

**Summary - **_Yuuki and Zero have to stay at the academy for three weeks on their own. Zero has become more distant and rude after a vampire hunter mission. Why is he this way? Why is he treating Yuuki rudely?_

* * *

**A/N - **Thanks for the review from Zeki Shipper, that improved my shitty mood quite a bit. I will continue writing this, so yeah. Plus, from the amount of people following this now, that would be pretty stupid... wouldn't it?

* * *

**Thanks to - **Zeki Shipper, molly45, Reaper

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Yuuki's Point of View_

* * *

I stood up, and stared at the man I called my friend. He seemed to be having a battle inside of his head. It worried me quite a bit, the look on his face was blank. But, his eyes showed all. Well, enough to show me that he was having a battle within himself. "Zero..." I murmured, and stood up. I walked in front of him, and his eyes were now on me. I held my hand out, he took it and pulled me close to him. His lilac orbs were on me for a moment. He then leaned in, this time the headmaster was _not _able to come and interrupt what he tried to do before. His lips were only a few centimeters away from my own. I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest. And soon, our lips met in a gentle kiss. His lips moved against mine gently and I instantly responded. I closed my eyes.

After a moment, we broke apart and took deep breaths. I touched my lips, and blushed deeply. His gaze was smoldering as if he wanted to know my reaction. "Z-Zero...?" I whispered. This... really shocked me. I couldn't believe that he just... But, deep inside... it made me really happy. That... was my first kiss. Zero... What is he thinking? I have no clue as to what he is thinking.

"Did I... read it right?" Zero asked and I stared at him with a confused expression. "Your blood... it had... that taste to it," he murmured quietly. I blinked. What was he meaning? I remember when I first allowed him to drink my blood, he said something about it. However, it was about Kaname instead of him. "Yuuki...?" his question didn't need to be asked. I bit my lip. What could I say to him? He... he read it right. He... was right again. He's always right.

I stared at him with a soft smile. "Um... yes..." I murmured and walked closer to him. This time, he was not the one to start this kiss. _I _was. His eyes were wide open, but then slowly shut. I shut my own and felt him wrap his arms around me. His kiss was gentle, but... I could tell that he really cared with the way he moved his lips against my own. I moved mine against his to show him a message. He then bit my lip with the tip of his - now shortened - fangs. Was he...? He did it again. It was as if he was pleading me to do something. But, I didn't know what. Finally, I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing. But, his tongue darted right in. I gasped, his tongue then played with my own. My eyes opened for a split second and then I closed mine. "Yuuki..." he mumbled against my lips. Finally, he broke the soft kiss.

We both took deep breaths and I closed my eyes. His arms were still wrapped around my body. "Hn... I didn't expect that," the silver-haired vampire muttered and then smirked. I blushed and looked down. Did we really just kiss... like that? I felt my face burn up even more. "You know... I've wanted to do that for a long time," Zero commented. I blinked and looked back up to his gentle lilac orbs. The color was much more brighter than usual, and it made his eyes even more beautiful. Not that his eyes weren't beautiful to begin with.

"Y... you have?" I asked quietly. Again, the man smirked. He then leaned down and pecked my lips once again. He was real affectionate wasn't he? That made me feel real happy. Yeah, really happy. Zero is thought to be mean and everything, yet here he was kissing me gently and all that. I then stopped these thoughts. But... I thought I loved Kaname? I winced when I thought of Kaname. I haven't thought of him in days, I've been thinking more of Zero. Yeah, a lot more of Zero than Kaname. I know I _like _him.

Zero nodded his head, I had the urge to go and run my fingers through his silver hair with the movement. He then opened his mouth slightly and let me go. He then noticed something. His lilac orbs darkened considerably and went to an even darker shade than his normal color. "Kuso... I _shouldn't_ have done that..." he muttered more to himself than to me. He then turned to me,"I'm sorry. I definitely shouldn't have done that. You have... feelings for _Kuran_," he said the pureblood's name with such distaste that it made me flinch inwardly.

"Why... do you regret it?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence. Zero then left without another word. Why did he just do that? I don't understand. I thought he _wanted _to do that. But... I... He really is confusing sometimes. After a moment of thinking, I then remembered that I needed to go to the store. But, I couldn't go and ask Zero. That would cause too many problems. I then walked back into my room to collect a brown duster and then headed out into town.

* * *

The town was quite large, the buildings were also old-fashioned. All in all, the town had that old-timey feel to it. If you went to a normal city or town, it would be full of modern buildings. But, this one was created about a century ago so many people here decided it would be best to keep the place the same. I was quite amazed with some of the buildings, it was really beautiful here. But, I was too scared to take my attention off of my surroundings. I had to be careful of the common level E vampire that would roam around. I was scared of those vampires.

I looked around, and finally, I saw the market that I was looking for. I began fiddling with my purse-strap. I entered the small market that I would often go to. There were about four people in the store that I could see. I took out the list that I had prepared a few days ago. I then got myself a trolley that was actually in alright condition. I headed to the first aisle which had all of the fruits and vegetables. I took out a few apples, bananas and grapes. I then gently placed them into the trolley. I ticked those ingredients off before heading off to get more things that were needed such as detergent. I _needed _some more of that stuff. I then blushed to myself when I got a box of tampons and hid them underneath the bread. I shook off my blush. Someone then pushed past me, and nearly knocked me over in the process. "Hey!" I yelled and glared at the woman. But, then I wished I didn't say anything. The woman had long, flowing white hair that eerily reminded me of Hio Shizuka. Her eyes were a cold blue. But, I could tell that she was a vampire. The way she looked at my neck, before meeting my eyes told me this...

"Oh, I am sorry... madam," the vampire murmured quietly and bowed her head. "My mast - Er... friend, wanted me to collect something... I was in such a hurry that I did not see your beautiful face," the woman apologized. I nodded my head. I wouldn't approach the fact that she was a vampire, just in case. I noticed that she called her 'friend' something else too. I wonder what it was... "Okay, maybe I'll see you around?" the woman said and then reached her hand out to touch my hair. I shivered at the contact. Why was she...? I looked into her eyes and noticed the ghastly red glow that I am _very _familiar with. Her voice then became a menacing, but low whisper. "You smell delicious... I wonder if I could have a taste..." she sighed more to herself more than to me.

I snapped out of my daze and shifted my hand underneath my skirt to feel the Artemis. "Don't..." her hand shifted to my throat, "Touch me," I ordered. Her hand snapped away. Her eyes then widened. She seemed terrified of something, and before I knew it, she disappeared out of nowhere. I let my hand slip away from the cool metal of the Artemis. What was that all about?

"Yuuki," I heard a deep voice call. I turned my head and was met with the burgendy eyes of Kuran Kaname. "I did not expect to find you here," he murmured. I smiled at him. His eyes softened into a soft brown.

"Yes, I just needed to get more things and all of that..." I sighed. Kaname stepped closer, he was really close to me now. He smiled at me. I noticed his fangs, but I looked up into his eyes and the soft look was gone. He seemed annoyed about something. He reached forwards and placed his hand over my cheek, his thumb gently stroked it.

The pureblood then frowned, "That woman earlier... did you know her?"

I shook my head, it was honest. "She was a vampire, right?" I asked. I now knew why she ran off. Since Kaname was a pureblood, many vampires are often scared of him since he is a higher class. Zero explained that to me when I first learned that Kaname was a pureblood vampire. I also asked him why he wasn't scared of him, he merely responded that he isn't afraid of any vampires since he was a vampire hunter. However, he used much more _colorful _language.

"Hai," Kaname answered and nodded.

I nodded myself, "Well... it was nice to see you, Kaname. I hope you have a good holiday. Ja ne," I waved my hand as he dropped his.

"Yes, have a good holiday, Yuuki," my savior said.

And with that, I headed off towards the check-out.

* * *

"You saw Kuran?" Zero asked. He was back in the house and preparing us something to eat. I guess he thought about earlier. But, I knew better than to go and ask him about why he did it. That would just be asking for trouble. I tapped my fingers against the table. We were due to move back into the Sun Dorms tomorrow, I packed away all of our food - other than the bare essentials - into that dormitory. We would stay in the headmaster's private courters however. This was in the middle of the girl's and boy's dorm. It was quite easy to get to.

I nodded my head, "Yeah. He was just in the shops. He helped me out when a vampire woman tried to drink from me," I murmured. Zero stopped preparing our food and walked over to me. He looked down at me. Crap... I kind of wish that I didn't say that. Now, he'll more than likely get angry about it. "Hey, Zero. I'm fine, don't worry. Everything is fine," I said and stood up before patting his chest. His lilac eyes narrowed. He was... angry.

"Tch... I should have gone with you, then you wouldn't need Kuran saving your ass," my silver-haired crush- Wait. Did I just...? I blushed to myself as Zero slammed a hand onto the table creating a loud noise. I jumped. "Great, now you're thinking of that bastard," Zero snapped. Yep, he was really angry.

I looked back up at him, my blush was gone, "I wasn't thinking about him, don't worry," I said and plastered a fake smile. He blinked and then frowned.

"What were you thinking of then?" he asked, his tone became quiet once again.

I smiled at him, "I don't think I have to tell you," I said with a teasing tone.

"Hmph... I can make you tell me," he muttered with a smirk falling onto his face. I was sure that I became red again. He was playing along? What was with him today? I wanted to know, but... since the _thing _that happened earlier...

Zero then seemed to think of something, "Oh yeah. That stupid headmaster wanted us to go out to dinner with him, he'll probably meet us lat-" he was interrupted by a message on his cellphone. He shoved his hand into his pocket and brought out the mobile before looking at a text message. He frowned, "Tch... that headmaster shouldn't even know my number. Damn stalker," he mumbled more to himself than to me. His eyes were then on me again, "He wants to see us at the restaurant down the street, at about six," the vampire hunter said. He then put the cell back into his pocket and took a deep breath. "It's two now, I'll keep on making this," he tilted his head to the tomatoes and things that he cut up, "for a snack... I won't make too much."

I nodded my head, "Okay... I might go and have a shower to clean my hair. Call me out when it's ready, okay?" I asked. He nodded his head as I headed off.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Well... sorry if this was a bad chapter, but I've _rewritten _it so many times that I _couldn't _do it anymore. I hope this was alright, no flames please.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Protect Her**

**Anime/Manga - **_Vampire Knight_

**Pairing - **_Zero x Yuuki_

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own Vampire Knight and/or its characters. They belong to Hino Matsuri. _

**Rating - **M

**Warnings - **_Lemons in later chapters, swearing. **  
**_

**Summary - **_Yuuki and Zero have to stay at the academy for three weeks on their own. Zero has become more distant and rude after a vampire hunter mission. Why is he this way? Why is he treating Yuuki rudely?_

* * *

**A/N - **Yay! Reviews! And people making me laugh from their PMs :))

* * *

**Thanks to - **Zeki Fan, Anon1, DivergentCaster, 1Miyu1

* * *

_Yuuki's Point of View_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

"Why did you want to have dinner with us, anyways?" Zero asked with a cold tone. We were currently in a restaurant that was only a few miles from Cross Academy. I looked to the headmaster with the same question. The honey-haired man sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Well?" the nicely dressed Zero asked with an even icier tone. The hunter merely clasped his hands together and stared directly at Zero.

The century old hunter sighed, "There has been a pureblood vampire lurking around town. He or she is creating a former human army. I was told this earlier, I told you a little, Zero. But, this information was brought to us by the Senate," he said in a slow tone. I looked to Zero who's eyes were wide open. This... really shocked him. His shock then was replaced by pure anger, his lilac orbs became much darker and his fangs elongated. "Calm down, Zero."

"How can you even _ask _me to calm down? Some _fucking _pureblood is trying to create a damn _army_ for some stupid reason!" Zero snarled, his fangs were now glinting in the restaurant's light. Luckily, we were in a private area so no humans - or possible hunters - could see Zero's vampire form. His lilac orbs were no longer that color, they were now a menacing red. He was definitely beyond angry. "I _know _what it's like to be some _out of control _vampire. Hell, I've nearly fucking _lost it_!"

I stared at Zero with a little shock. What did he mean by that he 'nearly lost it'? Does that mean that he's nearly turned into a level E _without _me even knowing about it? No, he would not do that... would he? He would have told me. Wouldn't he? My gaze was once again on Zero. His breathing was fast paced. "Zero, what did you mean by that?" I asked. He turned to me, his eyes were still a fearsome crimson but... they seemed even more gentle than before._  
_

"Tch... it was when _that woman_ attacked. They told you that I went to the Hunter's Association because I was _injured _right? That _isn't _true. I had to go there since I was losing control, my blood-lust was taking over and the vampire inside of me was taking over. Kuran then came and gave me some of his blood, that stopped my transformation... even if it is temporary," the silver-haired vampire explained. I noticed that his eyes regained their normal lilac hue and his fangs shortened ever so slightly. They were still longer than usual, but I could tell that it was from anger. I stared at him for a moment. He didn't trust me enough to tell me this... I didn't even know about this.

The headmaster then decided to speak up. "I ordered Zero _not _to tell you. Not that he would have told you about it anyways... but, we both agreed that we didn't want you to know about his near-transformation. When all of this happened, the medication that we were using on him was being rejected by his body. An explosion then happened outside so Yagari and I went to check on it. I'm sure that was when Kaname-kun came and saw Zero. For a while, I couldn't believe how Zero-kun was getting better, but... I thought about it for a while, and I came to the conclusion that Kaname-kun came and fixed Zero."

"You could have told me... headmaster," I ignored the comment from the headmaster about me not calling him father, "I would have understood," I then turned to Zero, "And you too. You know that I am your ally... Sure, I am not very strong and I am pretty useless. But, I will _always _be on your side. Okay?"

Zero seemed to consider this before bowing his head down, "Hai..." he murmured under his breath. I barely picked it up, but I'm glad that I did. I smiled softly at the man before turning back to the headmaster. The silver-haired friend turned to the headmaster as well. "Why did you even tell us about the pureblood?" Zero asked in the same quiet tone that he usually used. He was obviously calmer now. At least, hopefully he was.

"Because... I heard that Yuuki was attacked earlier today by a vampire. Kaname said that this vampire was an aristocrat, perhaps she was working with that pureblood? Either way, Kaname said that the vampire was trying to act like a common level vampire or lower. It might have been unrelated, but we cannot be too sure," the headmaster stated. A waitress then came up to us, she was a brunette with green eyes. She looked to Zero and smirked flirtatiously.

The woman then looked to the headmaster and I with obvious distaste. "Hello, I am Katara and I shall be taking your orders," she then turned to Zero, "you can basically have whatever you wish," she said as another smirk came onto her face. I was disgusted with the woman, and from the look on Zero's face, he feels the same. Zero glared up at her, his lilac eyes turning into slits. He didn't appreciate that. I felt jealousy towards this woman. How dare she talk to Zero like that? Wait... what am I thinking? I frowned to myself.

"Iie. I'm not hungry," Zero said in a bitter tone. I turned to him in shock. He usually wouldn't get so annoyed about this type of thing. He'd usually brush it off. Then again, he's already in a bad mood. I turned to the headmaster who seemed pretty amused with the situation. I heard the woman try and push Zero to order. "Shut the hell up..." he said lowly. I looked at the both of them.

The headmaster decided that it would be best to step in, "Um... It would be best if you stopped talking to him," his tone softened a little and a cheeky smile made its way onto his face, "He's a little grumpy... heck, he's _always _grumpy. If he's hungry, he'll let you know about it. Anyways, I would like some chahan*," the silly man murmured. The waitress nodded her head and wrote down what the older man wanted, "Also, I'd like to get a bottle of sweet sake too."

"Yes..." she then turned to me. "Your order?" she asked as venom dripped into her tone. She was definitely getting on my nerves. I rested my hands against my lap and glanced to Zero who had his head rested against his chin. Like me, he was annoyed. "Well, I am not going to wait her all day, whore," the woman muttered. I heard a growl from Zero's end, and a gasp from the headmaster.

I glared up at her, "Excuse me? You have no right whatsoever to call me that. Be happy that I'm rather forgiving. I would like water ramen," I murmured. The waitress rolled her eyes and walked off swinging her hips. Zero growled a curse under his breath and looked up at me. "I'm fine. It's alright. I've been called worse," I said. Zero looked at me as if saying 'that's not the point'. "Just... can we talk about something else, please?"

"So..." the headmaster's honey eyes softened, "how has your vacation been, Yuuki, Zero?" he asked. His tone was rather light. Thank goodness, the headmaster was pretty good at this kind of thing. I definitely was happy that he was usually in a real happy mood.

Zero didn't seem to want to answer, so I did. "Well, I have been cleaning the stables and everything. It's actually been rather quiet at the academy. I wish it was like that all of the time. It's nice not to have to chase after the fan-girls - as well as fan-boys - who hang around the Moon Dorms. We recently moved into the Sun Dorms."

The headmaster nodded his head and we continued on with light conversation.

* * *

"I'm _never _going out to dinner with that damn headmaster. He can go on his own," Zero mumbled. We were currently sitting on the couch watching some late-night anime. I had my head rested against Zero's shoulder. I yawned. I was starting to get tired. "You know, you can go to bed if you want?" the silver-haired hunter said. I looked up at him, and noticed that his eyes were rather gentle. The lilac orb were on me. I really could get lost in his eyes.

I shook my head and inhaled his scent. He smelt rather... exotic. Then again, everything about him _is _exotic. "I'm not _that _tired just yet..." I yawned again. Zero rolled his eyes and I felt his chest vibrate. Was he...? I looked up and noticed that he was silently chuckling. I couldn't stop the grin that fell onto my face. "Y-You're laughing?!" I yelled and looked to the television to see a main character getting whacked in the head by a table. I giggled lightly myself. It was rather amusing.

Zero stopped laughing. "Hm..." he grunted and I felt his head lean down on the top of my own. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to his warm body. I closed my eyes. "You should go to bed... if you're tired," he muttered. I looked up at him again, his eyes weren't on mine, they were focused on the T.V. Again, I shook my head. I - honestly - did not feel like going to bed just yet. The silver-haired teenager did something that I didn't expect. He lifted up my chin so that I was staring directly into his eyes. He planted his lips against my own, I gasped in shock and closed my eyes. Like before, he nudged his dull fangs against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let him in. As his tongue played with mine, I felt him push my body down so that he was on top of me. His fingers stroked my chin gently.

Soon, we broke apart for air. I took a deep breath and stared up at him. What was with him? He is a rather confusing person at the moment. Not that I don't mind that. "W-What's wrong?" I asked as a blush came onto my face. I really do love his eyes. They are so... beautiful. I could stare into them all day. "Zero?" I whispered. Zero kissed my cheek, and held one of my arms down while holding onto the side of my jaw. "W-What are we?" I questioned.

"Nothing's wrong, Yuuki. And..." Zero moved upwards and sat up. "I really have no clue. I don't know..." he muttered. He seemed confused. This time, I pushed him down so that I was on top of him. His eyes widened. I rested my hands against his chest, before resting my head against it. I felt his heart-beat, it was rather fast. "I think I should be asking you what's wrong."

I tilted my head so that I could hear his heart better. "Nothing..." I whispered.

Zero then stiffened and moved me up, he then sat up. His eyes gained their crimson hue. I stared at him in shock, "There's... a pureblood here..."

I gasped.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Oh. Hi again. I guess you're wondering why I updated early, well, I'm really lucky :))  
It's a Sunday night so yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Protect Her**

**Anime/Manga - **_Vampire Knight_

**Pairing - **_Zero x Yuuki_

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own Vampire Knight and/or its characters. They belong to Hino Matsuri. _

**Rating - **M

**Warnings - **_Lemons in later chapters, swearing. **  
**_

**Summary - **_Yuuki and Zero have to stay at the academy for three weeks on their own. Zero has become more distant and rude after a vampire hunter mission. Why is he this way? Why is he treating Yuuki rudely?_

* * *

**A/N - **Jeez, I'm used to waiting _ages _for reviews, so this really shocked me. I wrote this chapter straight after I wrote the other one, and since my time-table is nearly free (meaning no HUGE assessments/assignments/exams etc) that means I have _much _more time to write. Well, enough of my blabbering, let's get to the next part, yeah?

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

- _DivergentCaster_ - Ano... as you can see, I updated rather fast so um... brownie points?

- _Zeki Fan_ - Haha, I do love the awesome cliffy endings... but, I don't use 'em much cause it will make my chapters either too long or too short. Either way, I cannot win :((

- _Shizza24_ - Hm... no worries :))

- _1miyi1_ - Again, no problem xD

* * *

_Chapter 7  
Zero's Point of View_

* * *

I looked to Yuuki with a little confusion. I really couldn't believe that I could sense a vampire. Sure, I am a vampire hunter, but this was still a huge shock to me since it was a pureblood vampire. "Stay inside," I ordered quietly as I let Yuuki go. However, she didn't let me go. I stared at her, why was she…? I did say that I sensed a pureblood vampire. Does she not know how dangerous this is? I need to go outside to investigate. It is something I must do. If I'm lucky, I might also get to kill the bastard creature. "What is it?" I asked.

"Let me come too," the brown-haired teenager begged. I growled at her. Her cinnamon eyes widened. Did she really think that I was going to hurt her or something? "Is it really a pureblood vampire?" she asked. I nodded my head, she finally let me go. I stood up and pointed at her to stay. She rolled her eyes, "Jeez, you're no fun… You know?" Yuuki murmured quietly. Like her, I rolled my eyes as I headed out. I quickly checked inside of my jacket for the Bloody Rose. I nodded to myself. I then headed out, ready to face the vampire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a rather cool night. I know that much. I eyed the area around me. I closed my eyes. I let my body relax to try to sense the vampire. I smirked to myself as soon as I felt it. It was located at the fountain in the middle of the school. I was sure that it wasn't Kuran since this was much different compared to his. Each pureblood vampire has a different sort of 'feel' to them. This makes them rather easy to tell apart. When _that woman _came to the school, her 'feel' was much more sweeter compared to the other vampires that I have felt. I eyed the area, for once I was rather happy that I was a vampire. My vision is much more better compared to when I was a human.

Finally, I made it to the fountain. There, stood a woman with long, flowing blonde hair. I saw tears drip into the cool wind. "Why are you here?" I asked with a somewhat bitter tone. She turned her head, her eyes were crimson, but I could tell that it wasn't the normal vampire hue. This was much different. I stepped forwards as my hand delved into my coat, I pulled out the Bloody Rose, but did not aim it at her. Her tears continued falling. She gently ran her fingers over her stomach. I noticed it. Her stomach was somewhat swollen. She was pregnant. "Why did you come to this academy?" I questioned.

"I… I need the Kiryuu twins…" she whispered. My eyes widened as I felt hunger flow right through me. What in the hell… is this? "You're one of the two Kiryuu twins, yes?" she asked as she stepped closer. Tears were still falling. However, these were no normal tears. It was blood. My eyes widened. "You can help me… Help me make an army… to kill all purebloods…" the pureblood whispered. So, she was the one who was doing this. "I heard of that girl you protect… Maybe… she could help me… My aristocrat has already headed there…" I growled at her. Why in the hell was she going after Yuuki? "I can kill her… she will end up dead… or I could turn her into a vampire…"

I scowled. "Why in the hell do you want me? As well as my brother, Ichiru?" I questioned with a malicious tone. I felt my eyes change their hue, "And why have you involved Yuuki?" I snarled as my fangs became much longer than they were earlier. She smiled softly and walked up to me, so that she was right in front of me. I watched as more blood dripped down. I felt pain in my chest. I was hungry. Starving, perhaps. Her fingers tugged at the gun that I was holding. It fell to the ground. How was she in control of me? She wasn't my master. Shizuka was dead anyways. "How are you…?" I whispered.

"Hm… You must be able to sense it, Kiryuu-kun, I am a pureblood vampire. I'm just a little stronger than the ones you have seen before. Even stronger than that ancestor, Kaname Kuran," she murmured. Her face became closer to mine, I felt her breath fan out against me. "You are now my faithful servant… child," I stiffened, "but, don't worry… I won't keep you as mine forever. Just do me a favour, watch on that girl of yours… she smells delicious, and I can tell that you hold high-regard for her. I have been watching on you for years," she whispered and touched my cheek before disappearing. I growled again and coughed. This hunger… I had to get to Yuuki first. If that aristocrat was there… this will be a huge problem.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I opened the door to the living room and stepped inside. Yuuki was sitting on the couch, with her eyes closed. She seemed to be dozing off. I sighed in relief, but then stiffened when I felt the presence of a vampire. I could tell that it wasn't a pureblood, as a somewhat human feeling was added to the equation. The female aristocrat stepped forwards, she had long, white hair that reminded me of Shizuka's. I growled at her and bared my fangs. She sighed before patting Yuuki's head. The brown-haired girl's eyes instantly snapped open and she shrieked. "Z-Zero!" she yelled as she caught sight of me. I frowned. I couldn't help her… not yet. She then looked the aristocrat and her eyes widened in what seemed to be horror. "Y-You're the vampire I met at the store…" the – now scared – human-girl whispered.

"Hai. But, I am not here to hurt you… I promise you that," the female aristocrat then turned to me, "you have heard Mizuki-sama's wishes. You will listen to her," she whispered before disappearing in what seemed to be mist. I swiftly walked over to Yuuki and kneeled before her. The large cinnamon eyes that I had grown to love were widened in fear. She really was… scared. She hugged me, causing me to nearly gasp and topple over on top of her. I instantly caught her scent and shoved her a little too roughly away.

"Z-Zero… your eeyes…" she whispered as she placed a hand on the left side of my face. I tried to turn away, however another hand stopped me from doing so. I eyed her with my crimson eyes for a good moment before closing them. "How can you be hungry? You have only fed recently…" Yuuki whispered as she pulled me on top of her. I stared down at her, I was now straddling her. I had no clue as to how we even got into this position in the first place, but I didn't mind it.

I lowered my head to hers and kissed her again. She licked my bottom lip, asking for permission. I gave Yuuki that. Her tongue instantly came into my mouth and nudged one of my fangs, causing me to gasp. It felt like cold ice had been placed against them. A vampire's fangs are rather sensitive. It is actually quite odd. Soon, I broke the kiss and stared down at her. "That pureblood… she wants me and my brother for something. To get me to go along with it, she threatened you. Somehow, that vampire made me as hungry as I am now. It's an odd ability in a pureblood vampire. I am sure that she has fed on others," I muttered as I lowered my head. I felt my fangs diminish in size. At least, I wasn't as hungry as I thought. I stared at her with normal colored eyes.

"You… you can bite me… if you want?" the brown-haired girl asked quietly. I stared at her with a little confusion, and then remembered that she _liked _me biting her. I still found it rather disgusting, but I couldn't really say anything about it. At least she likes it when _I _bite. Not that bastard, Kuran or any other vampire. I smirked inwardly. She really was… odd. "Well?" she asked again. I shook my head. "Hm… okay. Well… I think that we should call the headmaster. He should know about this. And, I'd like to know in more detail what that pureblood said to you," Yuuki then frowned to herself, "I wonder why that pureblood wants you and Ichiru…" she said more to herself than to me. I shrugged.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No, you fucking moron…" I growled into the phone. I kind of wished that Yuuki had been the one to call the headmaster. I swear she gets amused when I'm annoyed out of my fucking mind. "_Now, now… Stop swearing, Zero. It doesn't match you at all. But, onto more important things… that pureblood vampire, what did she seem to want from you?_" the headmaster asked. I growled for the fiftieth time that day. That man was really getting on my nerves. "I told you that she wanted me and my brother. That's why she came into the academy. She was _looking _for me," I said to the idiot that I called 'the headmaster'. "_Perhaps… we don't know that, Zero. So don't think that it is true. Also, I have some news for you… but, I don't think that you will like it…_" the man said in a somewhat timid tone.

I groaned. "Nani?" I asked. I heard the headmaster laugh in a nervous sort of way, "_You see… your brother is coming to the academy in three days… He is to join the Disciplinary Committee, along with you and Yuuki-chan,_" he said and I felt myself become even angrier. "Why in the hell are you letting him into the academy? He thinks that I killed _that woman_!" I snarled. I was already extremely angry, and this _really _did not help at all. "_Ehe… well, the Hunter's Association as well as the Senate ordered me to do to so. Gomen,_" the headmaster mumbled. "Tch… since when do you take orders from the Hunter's Association or the Senate?" I growled.

"_Aa… well…_" the headmaster muttered, "_Well, I better get goin'!_" the headmaster yelled much too loud, to the point that I had the pull the phone away from my ear. I pulled the phone back, "Yeah… whatever," I muttered. I moved the phone, and hanged up. I sighed and glared at the iPhone before putting it onto the table.

"Zero?" a voice called from the kitchen. I groaned and walked in there to see Yuuki cooking some noodles. "Want some?" she asked as she plated the meal. The brunette then handed me a bowl, without me even agreeing it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the food. I then placed it on the table that was in the middle of the room. Yuuki sat down beside me. "What did the headmaster say?" the brunette asked.

I looked up at her. Should I tell her about Ichiru? Would that be the best thing? I guess it would since he is arriving in a few days. "The headmaster told me something…" I mumbled. Yuuki's innocent eyes looked up to mine. "It's about… Ichiru…"

"Ichiru?" Yuuki whispered. Her eyes widened in shock. She obviously was as shocked as I was. I couldn't blame her, though. Anything to do with my past was usually bad. And, I haven't even told her the bit which would definitely shock her to the core. Well… it might. Who knows? I nodded my head as I took a bite-full of the noodles. I instantly wished I didn't and coughed before pushing the bowl away. The look on her face showed that I insulted her. "That was a little rude…" Yuuki commented and I rolled my eyes.

I then opened my mouth to say the next part, "Ichiru is coming to the academy in three days. He also is joining the Disiplinary Committee," I muttered. I watched as her face went from shock to bewilderment. "I know… it's really hard news. I don't know what that damn headmaster is thinking, but he became even more of a baka within a few days. Now, that's pretty damn sad."

"Ano… yes," Yuuki stuttered nervously. Was she scared or something? From the look on her face, obviously so. She chewed on her thumb nervously. The teenager then pushed away the bowl, she hadn't eaten from it either. "I… lost my appetite… I'm going to bed, okay?" she asked. I stared at her with a little shock, it was still rather early in the morning.

She stood up, and was about to leave, but I stopped her. I pulled her against me, her hands were on my chest. Her cinnamon eyes stared up into mine, tears shone through those innocent eyes that I have grown to love. "Why… are you crying?" I asked quietly. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and stared down at her. I hated it when she cried. Especially in front of me. "Yuuki…" I whispered.

"J… Just… let me go to sleep, okay?" she murmured. I nodded as I lifted her up, so that I was carrying her bridal style. She gasped and looked up to me, the tears were still evident, but it wasn't to the point of making me feel upset. "Zero…? Why did you just do that?" she asked. I didn't bother answering her, I just took her into her room and kissed her before leaving her to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Today was the day that my younger twin, Ichiru, arrives at the academy. Kain Cross called earlier to tell us that my younger twin would arrive in an hour or so. Yuuki was resting her head against the pillow on the couch, she has been rather quiet for the last three days. It was understandable, I guess. "Hey… Yuuki… you don't have to be here," I murmured as I traced her fingers. I was sitting on the couch with her.

"No… I think I should stay. I know how you can get…" the brunette murmured. We sat there silent for a moment. Soon, Yuuki broke that silence. "What are we?" she asked. I stared at her with a little shock. She…? "I want to know… I mean, we have kissed quite a few times and we're sitting here on the couch," she paused, "kinda like a couple."

I smirked at her, "We're whatever you want us to be," I said in an honest tone. Well, it was true. She just stared at me as if I was stupid or something. I glared at her before rolling my eyes. "Like I said, we're whatever _you _want us to be."

"Hm… I'm not too sure," she mumbled. I stared at her. She blushed and looked down, "In all honesty… I don't know… I know that you tasted my… _attraction for you_ in my blood, but…" she closed her eyes. "I still… have feelings for Kaname."

I felt my breathing stop. Why in the hell would she bring up Kuran? "Tch… I thought that this was too good to be true," I muttered. Her innocent eyes saddened noticeably. "You should stop playing me."

"I'm not –" I interrupted her, "You are _fucking _playing with me!" I snarled. I moved her legs and shot straight upwards. I glared down at her – now shivering – form. Was she scared of me, or something? "You should get your fucking feelings in check before you fucking play with mine. You know that I care about you, Yuuki!" I growled. I then picked up the sound of a car engine. Ichiru really does choose the appropriate times to show up. "I'm going. Stay here," I said in a lower tone. She nodded her head stiffly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichiru…" I muttered as I stared down the man that I called my brother. His lilac eyes narrowed. He then nodded his head. Ichiru walked straight past me. "Why did you come?" I asked. I heard his foot-steps stop. I turned my head so that I could see him better, he was wearing Shizuka's bell to keep his hair up. His bangs also framed his face too. He looked much different to the last time I saw him.

My brother smiled at me, it wasn't a friendly sort of smile. "Am I not allowed to bond with my big brother, Zero? After all, you did take the very thing I loved away from me," he murmured. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. If he thought that I was the one to kill Shizuka, he really had it coming. Ichiru laughed. "I was actually expecting the Hunter's Association or the Senate to send out someone to kill you for killing the pureblood princess, Shizuka Hio."

"I didn't kill her," I mumbled. Ichiru's eyes narrowed once again. It turned into a glare. It was rather… daunting to be glared at from those eyes. Now, I understood why those Day Class students were as scared of me as they were. Tch… I guess that makes my job much easier. "What I want to know is; why is it that you want to be a part of the Disciplinary Committee?"

Ichiru sighed. "Just hurry up and take me to my room, Zero, I want to actually sleep. It has been a rather long drive. And, I am tired," my twin mumbled. His lilac eyes becoming normal once again. He then headed off, carrying his two suitcases. I followed him wordlessly.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Well, I wonder what Yuuki's response to Ichiru's... um... return... is? Haha. And, her problems with her feelings with both Kaname and Zero. Jeez, who will she choose (_I know who I'd choose :3_ )? And why the hell am I asking you these questions?

ANYWAYS, just so ya'll know, this is kind of random, I mean... the amount of times my plot has changed because I have found _much _better ideas. Tch... so, that is why the story doesn't really match the summary anymore. I might try to create a new one, yeah? Haha, sorry... I got a bad habit of using 'yeah' at the end of most of my sentences. It SUCKS. Well, not too much anyways. Well, review and tell me what you thinl. JUST NO DAMN FLAMES.


	8. Chapter 8

**To Protect Her**

**Anime/Manga - **_Vampire Knight_

**Pairing - **_Zero x Yuuki_

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own Vampire Knight and/or its characters. They belong to Hino Matsuri. _

**Rating - **M

**Warnings - **_Lemons in later chapters, swearing. **  
**_

**Summary - **_Yuuki and Zero have to stay at the academy for three weeks on their own. Zero has become more distant and rude after a vampire hunter mission. Why is he this way? Why is he treating Yuuki rudely?_

* * *

**A/N - **Okay... I guess that you're all a little... um, angry? Hehe... Sorry, I haven't updated _any _of my stories and at the moment, I am _seriously _suffering with Writer's Block. Hah... it sucks.

* * *

**Thanks To: - **Shizza24

- Zeki Fan

- Blood Red Gun

- obeylashaune animelover

- vampgirliegirl

* * *

**_Chapter 8  
_****_x  
_****_Yuuki's Point of View_**

* * *

"Ohayo, Ichiru-san," I greeted uneasily and waved at the silver-hair man that was wearing his hair up with a bell. His eyes were fully blank. "How was your trip?" I asked. He had already put his bags away from what I could tell. Zero's form was stiff, his own lilac eyes were slightly narrowed and he was scowling. Ichiru glanced at his brother and smirked. It was as if he was enjoying Zero's tenseness. Perhaps, he was. Ichiru then walked right past me, he was heading towards the kitchen.

As he walked into the next room, "Yeah," he took a deep breath, "it was alright," Ichiru mumbled. I glanced at Zero's - still stiff - form. He bit his lip and glanced at me before scowling once again. I looked down. I really... shouldn't have said that to him. He now thought that I was playing him. I guess we're on bad terms once again. I bit my own lip. I should apologize. But, I knew that it was best not to do so now. Zero would more than likely not listen and might even get really angry at me. I'll have to talk to him in a few days. I then looked to the entry to the kitchen. I knew that I would also need to talk to Zero about Ichiru.

"Be careful..." I heard Zero's deep voice murmur. I glanced in his direction, his eyes were fully on me. He took a breath, "... with Ichiru. He's plotting something," he mumbled. He then rested his fingers against his head. His hardened lilac eyes were still on me, "I can tell... he isn't here just to catch up with schooling," he mumbled. The vampire hunter then headed towards the kitchen, I reached for his navy blue coat and gripped it in my hands. He looked at me. "Nani?" he whispered. His voice seemed strained.

I stared at him. "Zero... Please," I whispered. "I really..." I looked down and dropped his shirt, "am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't... I don't know what crossed my mind," I peeked up from underneath my eye lashes. Zero's face seemed to be pained. Anger then flashed onto his expression. I took a step backwards, but he gripped my arm. It was a tight hold. I hissed. It hurt. It was too tight. "Z-Zero," I stuttered and stared at him, "that hurts."

"How..." he was opened his mouth to reveal two slightly lengthened fangs, "can you say that to me? You are playing me. If you want your precious Kaname, go and run to him. Don't... don't talk to me anymore. I can't stand it. I hate it. You have so much control over me. Yet, it seems that you don't see it..." the vampire growled lowly. His eyes quickly shifted from their usual lilac hue to the crimson red one that would send fear to any normal person's heart. Yet, I'm not scared of those eyes. "Tch... fuck..." he mumbled and rested his hand against his head, again. He was... hungry. I advanced in his direction. The silver-haired vampire pushed me away lightly. "Leave me alone...!" he growled. He moved his hand so that I was forced to stare at his red eyes. "Why... can't you leave me alone!?" he growled before running off, at an inhuman pace, leaving me alone.

Ichiru ducked his head back in, "What happened?" he asked in that quiet tone of his as he walked into the room. His amethyst eyes were on me, I could _feel _it. "What did you say to my twin brother?" he questioned, now, I knew that he was right in front of me.

"N-Nothing," I lied.

The other Kiryu twin groaned, and I looked up at him with a little shock. He opened his mouth to speak, "It seems that you're still hurting my big brother, even after all of this time. I'm sure that you know how he feels about you."

"Why are you here?" I decided to ask and instantly regretted it when he glared at me. "Ano... I'm just curious. And, you're also seeming to be worried about your brother," I said as his silver eyebrows seemed to furrow.

Ichiru's head was slightly turned away, "Some... pureblood vampire is lurking around."

"Huh?" I responded. Is he talking about the same pureblood that came to the school a couple of days ago?

The younger twin that turned on his heel to head out the door, perhaps to his room? He turned his head slightly and stopped for a moment, "That pureblood wants to start a war against all of the pureblods. She's beginning to start an army. It is becoming rather dangerous. These people that she is turning... are also criminals. None are innocent people."

"Criminals?" I murmured and then looked down. I remember when I had to go with Zero on a mission and the victim was... I closed my eyes and clenched my fists beside me. It... was a disgusting sight and was something that I wish I did not see. I really do not want to see that... ever again. Ichiru then left without a further word, leaving me to my own thoughts.

* * *

A day later, the Kiryu twins were given a mission to hunt for a stray vampire that was attacking people in town. The vampire was also a rapist too. The headmaster also wanted me to come too. So, here I was, walking with the silent twins that were both on the look-out for the vampire. Zero did not even bother to look at me. Ichiru, on the other hand, was walking right beside me, talking to me casually. "Why does the headmaster always send you on these missions, along with my brother?" Ichiru had decided to ask.

I shrugged. In all honesty, I really did not know. "I think he just wants me to know that there are bad vampires out there, but... they were all turned by a pureblood vampire to make them this way. No human deserves to be forcefully changed into a level D vampire."

Ichiru tilted his head, "Hm... I guess that is right," he muttered as his lilac eyes fell onto his older brother whose stride had increased ten-fold. He was obviously listening to our conversation. At least, he knows that I know it is wrong for a human to be forcefully turned. "Anyways, the mission details were that this vampire is still a level D. That means that he won't be as stupid and will be more controlled than the normal level D vampire."

"Then... why is he being hunted by the vampire hunters?" I decided to ask.

The younger twin frowned, "He'd be a risk to normal police as they could easily be killed. It's sending the wrong person in for the job. Vampire hunters also hunt aristocrat vampires as well as the occasional pureblood if they have done something wrong."

"Enough," Zero growled from in front of us. "I need to pay attention to the surroundings and you two are only being a burden to me. You're both hopeless."

I bit my lip, "I just wanted to know, Zero."

I heard a growl from the older twin's direction and I instantly stopped talking. I knew... why Zero was in such a bad mood. He _deserved _to be in this kind of mood. I... will apologize to him, again and hope that he will listen this time. Once this mission is over, that would be the best time to talk to him. Yeah... That is the wisest idea.

The older twin then halted in front of us without warning, causing me to walk straight into his hard back. I nearly toppled over from the pressure of the hit, but Ichiru stopped me from falling. I looked at him from the side of my eyes. He was really a confusing man. I did not understand Ichiru. He's acting as if he actually is a nice person, which I know is a very different sort of thing compared to when I last saw him. "What is it, Zero?" Ichiru asked.

Zero turned his head and sniffed. "Tch... blood." he muttered as his eyes narrowed dangerously from what may have been anger.

"Oh," I started and felt Ichiru stabilize me before letting go, "where is it coming from?" I asked and felt the older twin's glare on me. I instantly looked down to avoid those dangerous eyes of his.

Ichiru snorted, "So, I wasn't being delusional when I sensed a vampire? It seems to be an aristocrat though."

"Heh... I know. But, the location of the scent of the blood is where that aristocrat is. I highly doubt that it would be a friendly vampire." Zero mumbled as he headed off towards an alleyway.

The longer-haired twin stalked off in front of me, following his younger brother. I quickly set my pace into a jog to match their long strides. I scowled to myself and pouted. These guys were all business now. Lovely. And, I was along for this ride too. Hm... I hope we don't encounter another... victim like the one I last saw.

* * *

We finally got to the location where Zero thought the victim was. We were surrounded by a whole bunch of buildings that created a shady square. It was a really messy sort of place. I looked to the center and noticed that there was a body. But, it wasn't a man or a woman; it was a young child. I gasped and held my hand against my mouth to try to stop myself from screaming. Tears gathered into my eyes. "Shit..." Both Ichiru and Zero mumbled quietly.

Zero was then out of my sight. I opened my mouth to say something, "What... happened?" I whispered as I looked around. My eyes purposely missed the body in the middle.

"He's behind you, Yuuki." Ichiru mumbled and I gasped when I felt warm arms wrapped around my waist.

What was Zero even doing? I turned my head and noticed the soft silver hair was tickling my neck. "Ichiru..." Zero's deep voice sounded out, "take her and move. I don't want her to see anymore of this. Nobody should see a young child's body... like this."

"No," I couldn't believe that had escaped my lips. "I won't leave. I... should get used to -"

I was then stopped when I felt a chilling air sweep past us. Zero's grip tightened. He must have felt it too. "My, my... It seems that the Kiryuu twins have finally made themselves shown to me. Tut, tut, tut. Didn't that bitch tell you that she wanted your help? Hm... it seems that you're not within her grasp. Good." A very, very creepy sort of voice croaked. I looked around, but I could not find whoever it was. Zero's grasp on me tightened. He has obviously sensed something else.

"That... is a pureblood vampire," Zero growled, his voice sounded strained, however. "I can sense an aristocrat too. You?" that question was obviously directed towards the other twin, the younger one. I sighed and closed my eyes, I then felt shivers break out. The air had cooled too much. Much too much. And, it was only within seconds.

Ichiru nodded his head to his brother's question. "Yeah. That pureblood masked his presence. Fucking bullshit." The younger twin cursed. He was obviously really annoyed. I was kind of shocked that Ichiru had sworn though; I knew that Zero had a _major _potty mouth, but Ichiru... not so much.

"Ichiru. Watch on her. Out of the both of us, I'll be able to pin-point the bastard's direction," the friendly vampire growled as his eyes turned crimson. He then moved me away, towards his brother. His nails then grew once again, obviously ready to fight. Ichiru watched Zero with a little confusion. "The gun will be barely any use against the bastard." The older twin muttered. Ichiru thought about it for a moment, and then nodded in understanding. Obviously, the twins knew that something was up.

"Zero?" I murmured as he bit down on his lower lip, causing it to bleed. He was... hesitant. Something... was up. He sensed something.

The non-vampire twin scowled, "Dammit, Zero! You're hungry, aren't you? Why in the hell aren't you -"

"I can't take them... Ichiru," Zero grumbled. He was... hungry too... He couldn't possibly fight properly if he's focusing on the blood in the air. How can I...? But... Zero wouldn't want anything to do with me at the moment... "You know I can't. For some reason, I'm pretty much allergic to those bastard things." Zero snapped. I looked down and felt guilt swell within me. He was... hungry... That bloody body would not be helping the vampire slash hunter ahead of me.

The younger twin groaned in what seemed to be frustration, "You should _really _learn to go to a blood bank or something... I mean, why the hell _don't _you?" Ichiru asked. I actually thought about this; why _didn't _Zero get blood from the hospital? That would stop him from feeling guilty about drinking from me (not that he would at this very moment) and he also would not have to suffer due to the blood tablets.

"I... can't drink that blood. It doesn't taste right and I end up throwing it up afterwards." The hunter muttered hoarsely. His blood lust was getting worse. I then saw a pair of cloaked figures jump down... from wherever they were earlier. The taller hooded figure removed his hood. The man was rather attractive; he had dark red hair with green and blue eyes. He was a rather good looking man, other than the fact that he was an enemy. The man's dark red hair was long too and was kept in a low ponytail, I'm guessing that it would have reached the middle of the man's back.

The revealed vampire laughed. My guess was that it was to Zero. "How... odd. It seems that even a level D vampire can't always drink from different... uh, what should I call it?" the man tapped his calloused finger against his chin before sending a fanged smirked in my silver-haired vampire's direction. "Oh yes, _victims_. I can tell that this girl has held onto your blood-lust for quite a while. But, what I don't understand is _why _would a creature of the night keep the young one alive. I mean, she would have more than _one _suitable use, and I can tell that you know what I'm talking about, yes?" the ruby-haired vampire asked.

Zero's crimson eyes narrowed. Why did every single vampire that we've seen for the last couple of huntings said something like that? "She isn't mine to do that to. All I do is feed off of her. She is more _Kuran's _rather than mine." The silver-haired hunter muttered coldly. The ruby-haired vampire watched Zero with quite a bit of amusement. "Now... who is your master? That pureblood standing next to you?" Zero asked.

I hugged myself. This atmosphere... was so unsafe. The chilly air blew past the three of us (well, five if you count the enemy vampires). "Heh... a little chilly, girl?" the same vile voice from earlier hissed. "Join me and I can make you forget about this coldness... I would even give you the cure to make you a level C vampire." My eyes widened with the vampire's words. Why...? Why did he say that. I heart a crunch, probably coming from Zero grinding his fangs together. I shook my head and puffed up my cheeks to show that I was angry. The pureblood chuckled before disappearing into the darkness of the buildings, "You can take care of them, Hazuna. Just keep the girl for me... she smells like she'll be _delicious _as well as the fact she's a virgin... What a good mix." The hissy voice growled. I blushed about twenty different shades of red, while Zero charged forwards to tear the aristocrat vampire to pieces. The ruby-haired vampire dodged easily and appeared behind Zero to land a blow to the hunter's back with razor sharp claws.

I gasped, while Zero howled in pain before moving away to avoid another hit. Ichiru removed the scabbard that concealed his sword before swooping in to help his older brother with the fight. Zero growled, probably at Ichiru for interfering. I watched the twins fight together. It was odd, it was as if they both predicted what the other would do and moved in perfect sync. "Zero! Shoot the bastard with the Bloody Rose!" the longer-haired twin yelled as Zero jumped backwards to pull out the silver handgun before firing a few shots, directly aimed at the vampire, but the bullets burned in the air and turned to dust before the two hunters' eyes.

The aristocrat chuckled, "You're both not worth my time! I have had enough of this!" the ruby-haired aristocrat murmured easily with a silky voice that matched his looks. The aristocrat vampire then disappeared like the pureblood vampire did before hand.

Zero frowned before closing his eyes for a moment. His claws disappeared as his fangs shortened back to their usual, slightly oversize canines. He opened his eyes once again to show darkened, silver lilac orbs. "Why did the pureblood say for the aristocrat to take care of us and take Yuuki? He didn't even..." Ichiru mumbled and rubbed his chin with his pale fingers as he frowned to himself. Zero shrugged and glanced at me before looking back to the bloody body. Zero's nose scrunched up; the scent was annoying him.

"Ichiru... I'm going to take Yuuki back to the academy. You can call the Hunter's Association and get them to clean up... the body." Zero muttered and looked to his copy who merely nodded his head and pulled out a cellphone. Zero then looked to me and I nodded my head as I wordlessly followed the older Kiryuu twin back to the academy.

* * *

After we returned, the headmaster met us at the gate, as if he knew that we would return at that _exact _time. His honey eyes seemed a little worried, probably because Zero had a nasty look on his face, clearly showing that he was angry. "Who is the pureblood and that damn aristocrat, Cross?" Zero snapped, his cold eyes narrowing angrily.

"Hm... I have no clue what you're speaking about." The headmaster said as he chewed on the side of his cheek.

Zero let out a growl, "Tell the fucking truth."

The headmaster sighed and adjusted his glasses, "Fine. This pureblood is Kaname Kuran's younger brother."

I let out a gasp, "N...Nani?" I whispered.

"What about the female pureblood?" the vampire asked as he continued staring down the chairman.

The man shrugged his shoulders and looked to me, "From the look on Zero's face, this mission was hard... or at least scarred him. Or something... I guess it would be best that you no longer go with Zero and well, Ichiru, on these missions. Okay?" The headmaster asked. I merely nodded my head.

Zero let out an exhale of air. "Hn. I'm going inside. Ichiru is calling the association." The vampire then looked to me, "Come on. I'm not going to wait all day, Yuuki."

I blinked before following the retreating form of Zero.

I turned my head to see the headmaster sigh and look out to the road, as if he knew that something was going on.

* * *

_****_**Author's Notes - **Hm... I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a little short, but at least I updated... right? Hah. Yeah... a little bit of a plot twist. Quick warning, this story WILL be rather long. I am actually starting to figure out a plot... Okay, I lied there. The story _will _be rather long, but I have multiple problems (as in the story plot, like... what's gonna happen). Well, please review. If you review, I might actually write a longer chapter next round.

Another quick thing, I'm going to be away (in Cairns! CHA!) for the holidays. So, I won't be writing for around two to three weeks. I'll TRY to write while I'm bored out of my mind (lol) because I'll - Actually, I'm not gonna say anything *turns head (SASUKE STYLE!)*. Well, review... favorite... and follow. I'm not gonna say give me five reviews before I update the next chapter (as much as I would be a HAPPY little camper and probably have a big grin on my face for a week) because it pisses me off when authors/writers/dabblers/one-shotters/two-shotters do it. Lol. Used a LOT of words there. Are you HAPPY for me? Hm? Hm? ^silence^ MEANIES!

Well, before I drive ya'll crazy with my stupid rambling, I shall leave you to your review- ahem, READING. AND WAITING. VERY PATIENTLY. Hah.

LATER.


End file.
